The Show Must Go On
by TheShatteredBeauty
Summary: Carlisle Cullen is a successful doctor in New York who lives alone in his one-bedroom apartment. He's family abandoned him after he announced he would become a doctor. His best friend, Emmett McCarty, drags Carlisle to a Broadway show; a certain beautiful performer by the name of Esme Platt catches his eye. Will they ever be together? All human.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, everyone! I'm sorry to say that I have deleted my story called "The Lost Sorcerer" because I was having a major writers block on it. So, sorry for anyone who liked that story! Anyway, I hope you like this one! This one is much more fun to write, I have tons of ideas for this one, and I'm basically experimenting with this one. Enjoy!**

**RATING: T for violence and minor language**

**SUMMARY: Carlisle Cullen is a successful doctor in New York who lives alone in his one-bedroom apartment. He's family abandoned him after he announced he would become a doctor. His best friend, Emmett McCarty, drags Carlisle to a Broadway show; a certain beautiful performer by the name of Esme Platt catches his eye. Will they ever be together? All human.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Twilight Saga, Les Miserables, or any of the lyrics used! *sighs***

**The Show Must Go On – Chapter 1: Another Opening, Another Show**

Carlisle's POV:

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _

I woke up with a groan as I woke up from my incredible dream that would only happen in my fantasies. My alarm clock continued to beep annoyingly by the minute as I continued to stare out the window for no apparent reason. I stared at how the leaves would fall gracefully down from the tree to the ground. I stared at how nature gladly welcomed the sun's rays, begging for more. If only I could be that welcoming.

I tore my eyes away from the window and stared at my alarm clock. It was only 7 AM. Why did I have to wake up so early every day? Because I'm a doctor, that's why.

In high school, I would have never imagined that I would turn out like this. Back then I was the most popular kid in school, I was the quarterback on the football team, and I pretty much dated every girl in the school. I didn't care about waking up early or getting good grades. I only cared about football and girls. That's it.

But all of that suddenly changed in the beginning of senior year. My little sister name Mary got sick and was at the hospital for an entire year. The doctors finally figured out after tons of research that she had brain cancer and that her brain would fail before they would have a chance to cure her. So, like they said, her brain failed and she died a painful death, despite being only 10 years old. Death didn't care what age you were.

The funeral was heartbreaking. My mother and father sat in the front row and cried their hearts out, I couldn't blame them. I myself wanted to cry my heart out and sit in the front row comforting my parents. But I couldn't. I sat in the very back and just stared, I couldn't feel anything, I was numb. At that moment, I promised myself that I would do better in school from now on and become a doctor. So now child would ever have to go through any of that again.

When we got home, I told my parents about my future plans. They were glad that I wanted a successful life and good grades, but they absolutely hated that I wanted, out of all things, to become a doctor. I had to explain to them that I wanted this because I wanted to save people. But they didn't take any of it. They kicked me out of the house, but since I was 18 at the time, I bought an apartment downtown and graduated high school. I then went to college and become a doctor. Just like I planned.

I snapped back to reality and tiredly stood up to walk towards the bathroom. I made sure to brush my teeth and take a shower. I then got dressed in my doctor's uniform and combed my hair to at least make it acceptable. I was never good at using hair products, I found them so confusing.

Just then I heard someone knocking on the door. I quickly ran towards the front door and opened. Who I found at the other side didn't surprise me at all.

It was Emmett McCarty, my old friend since I moved here at this apartment a few years ago. He had curly black hair and huge muscles. But that wasn't surprising when you hear that he's New York's quarterback on the football team. Every girl in New York wants to marry him, but he declines every time because he already has a girlfriend named Rosalie Hale.

"Emmett? What are you doing here so early?" I ask as I opened the door wider and signaled him into my apartment. He usually never wakes up early; he usually sleeps in until at least 2 PM and goes to football practice. Lucky him.

"Well hello to you too," he joked. "I was off to football practice for the big game next week but then I remembered something as I was walking down the hall. Rosalie has this show tonight, and she really wants you to come. Plus, I think there's someone that you might like." At the last part, he winked at me.

There were so many things to ask. Rosalie has a _show? _Why would she want me to come? Last time I checked, she didn't really like me very much. What does he mean there might be someone I like? I'm not like I was in high school; I didn't really like girls anymore.

"Wait a minute. Since when does Rosalie have a show?" I ask him with my arms crossed. I have a feeling there is something he's not telling me.

"Well, she doesn't actually _own _the show; she's just performing it with other people. Wait, so you didn't know that she's an actress?" he acted surprised and put his hand up to his mouth as I rolled my eyes.

"No! I didn't know that! But for your sake's, I'll go to this show tonight. I have to go to work. I'll see you around, Emmett." And with that final sentence, I pushed him out of my apartment and went in my car.

As I started up the engine, I thought about what would happen tonight. I never really liked Broadway shows ever since I was young. I just don't get why people put so much effort into a performance when no one really cares about when they could be acting in a movie or a television show. It didn't make sense at all.

After my shift ended, I got in my car once again and drove home. When I entered my apartment, it looked like it always did. Alone and empty with no else here but me.

I walked into my small kitchen and opened the fridge to get me a bottle of water when I again heard someone knocking again. It's probably Emmett again; he's really the only one who comes here.

I opened the door, and I was right, it was Emmett. He pulled two tickets behind his back and announced in a booming voice, "We're going to see Les Miserables!"

At that moment, most of the neighbors decided to come out of their own apartments and yelled for Emmett to be quiet. I resisted the urge to laugh at him, Emmett was always trying to make people laugh and he would always cheer me up by humor.

He looked at me and saw that I was trying not to laugh. He hit my shoulder playfully and said, "Hey! You're not supposed to make fun of your friends! Anyway, let's go!" He grabbed my elbow and dragged me out of my apartment. But then I realized that I was still in my scrubs. Did he really expect me to go to a Broadway show in scrubs?

"Wait, Emmett! I'm still in my scrubs!" I yelled quietly but he waved it off and said, "They don't really care. Let's go before we're late!"

What did I get myself into?

When we arrived at the show, we sat 4 rows from the stage because Emmett ordered tickets so we could both see the performers clearly. Great.

"Oh, I forget to mention. I got meet and greet passes for both of us. Thank me later." He said as he winked at me just like he did this morning. Why was I being winked at so much today?

I sighed as the lights started to go down. Well, might as well get this over with.

A lady in a dark purple dress appeared on stage with a microphone. To me, it looked like she didn't want to be here at all, just like I was. At least I have someone who shares my feelings.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen. This past year, our cast and crew has been working so hard to present what we are tonight. Our cast dedicated hours of their time to this production to make every note and step to perfection. They waited 3 hours to audition for this once in a lifetime experience. Our crew came every day and designed our props. I hope you enjoy our show of "Les Miserables"" she finished her speech by bowing to the audience and walked off stage.

I silently watched as a young woman walked up to the stage in pointe shoes and a dark blood red dress that ended on her knees. She had caramel hair that was up in a neat bun that looked like it took hours to put up.

She started to turn elegantly to the other side of the stage where a man with bronze hair and green eyes greeted her. He grabbed her waist roughly and lifted her up in the air. The audience clapped as he held her up with one hand. He then carried her to the other side of the stage once again where a wooden bed was and placed her softly there.

All of a sudden she started screaming. I almost jumped out of my seat to see what's wrong, when I realized that she was just acting and that the man was raping her. I instantly felt bad for her character. Wait, what? I never enjoyed shows.

As the show continued, Rosalie appeared a few scenes later with a black dress with her hair tangled. Emmett whispered in my ear, "Doesn't she look beautiful?" I couldn't agree, I kept thinking about her.

I kept thinking about the girl with the caramel hair. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

Throughout the show, all of the performers sang beautiful, but I couldn't help but think that girl's was the most beautiful of them all. At the end, when the girl bowed, I stood up and clapped in respect. Emmett looked at me shocked, he thought I would never clap for anyone, let alone stand.

After the show, Emmett told me to put something around my neck to show that I have a meet and greet pass. After the security checked that they were real tickets, he let Emmett and I in. When we walked inside the room, all of the cast was there with other fans in line waiting to ask for autographs and to meet them. I couldn't wait either.

When it was finally my turn, I grabbed a picture of all the cast together and greeted the guy with the bronze hair, whose name was Edward Masen. "Hello, what's your name?" he asked.

"Carlisle," I responded as he signed the picture. "Thank you." I moved on to the next performer.

Rosalie glared at me and then glared at Emmett. "What is he doing here?" she growled at me but signed my autograph anyway. "Rosalie, come on. I dragged him here because you know why. Anyway, you did amazing." Emmett said.

I ignored his comment and moved on the next performer. I was surprised to find it was the girl, whose name I found to be Esme Platt. It means "beloved", which was a perfect name for her. She was indeed beloved.

"Hello. I hope you enjoyed the show." She said. She had the most beautiful voice on the planet. I then realized that she was now wearing a short black dress that was sleeveless and ended just above the knees. I couldn't help but stare at her legs.

"Yes, I did. Y-You were incredible." I complimented her as she blushed. I also realized that her hair was no longer trapped in a bun and was now past her shoulders. He hair seemed to shiny on its own.

"Oh, thank you so much!" she exclaimed as she signed the picture and looked at my scrubs. "So, you're a doctor, I assume?"

"Oh, yes, yes I am. And thank you for performing tonight!" And with that sentence I walked away with Emmett hot on my heels.

All of a sudden, Broadway didn't seem too bad now.

**A/N: Finished! Yay! Anyway, I forgot to mention that I'm on summer vacation now so I can update a lot more often now! Yay again! *dances randomly***

**Review? I'll give you a virtual cupcake? :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again! See, I promised I wouldn't leave you hanging, I'm not that cruel. There's really not much to say, so… yeah…. Enjoy! **

**RATING: T for violence and minor language**

**SUMMARY: Carlisle Cullen is a successful doctor in New York who lives alone in his one-bedroom apartment. He's family abandoned him after he announced he would become a doctor. His best friend, Emmett McCarty, drags Carlisle to a Broadway show; a certain beautiful performer by the name of Esme Platt catches his eye. Will they ever be together? All human.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Twilight Saga, Les Miserables, or any of the lyrics used! *sighs***

**The Show Must Go On – Chapter 2: So We Meet Again**

Carlisle's POV:

After 2 hours of driving, I finally parked my car into the closest parking spot to the front door of the apartment building. I slowly got of the car, because I knew that Emmett wanted to discuss the show as soon as I got into my apartment, while Emmett had to come over to the other side of the car where I stood and had to pull me up to my feet. "Come on, I know you're in your 20s but that doesn't mean you have to act like you're an old man who got drunk!" he said as he dragged me up the stairs to the 4th floor.

As he dragged me, children who were walking down the stairs started to laugh at the sight of a man carrying another man up the stairs. "Emmett, put me down. People are starting to laugh," I said with my teeth clenched together as he complained and told me I was a fun sucker, "Now." I growled softly.

Finally, after it seemed like days but it was only a couple minutes, we reached my apartment. I suspected him to walk away to his own, but he stayed next to me. "Aren't you going to your own apartment?" I asked as I looked at him weirdly. "Nope. I'll stay here for a few minutes." He responded.

I sat down on the couch as Emmett followed suit. I reached for the remote that was in between Emmett and I, but he grabbed in his hands. "No. No distractions. I want to ask you a couple questions. What did you think about the show, and which actress was your favorite?" he said with a smirk on his face. He knew that I was attracted to Esme, the lead female actress in the musical.

I frowned as I gave in and said, "I actually thought it was good and that they performed it well. As for the last question, E-" I almost said her name, but quickly came up with something else. "Everyone. I can't pick just one."

"Sure. Whatever you say. Anyway, I better get going. I have practice in the morning." With that last sentence, Emmett walked out of the door.

4 days later:

I woke up with the same feeling as usual, alone and depressed. But I often felt jealous of people these days. I felt jealous how they could so easily find love and cherish that person forever. But I'm different. I couldn't find love that easy.

I also felt like something exciting would happen today. Like I would meet that one person today and then poof, I would be in love. I knew it would never happen.

(((((((((()))))))))))

As I entered the hospital to start my morning shift, Dr. Snow came up to me and smiled, "Good Morning, Dr. Cullen. I'm about to end my shift. I have a case in Room 127 with a young woman with a broken leg. Good luck, doctor,"

I agreed to visit the patient and headed off to Room 127. Usually there is a much severe case to cure, like a brain surgery or to deliver a baby. But an easy case was nice once in a while.

When I opened the door, I wasn't expected to find who was inside.

It was Esme Platt. That's right, _the _Esme Platt, who I was thinking about more and more since 4 nights ago. She was sitting on the doctors table with her left leg up in the air. She was wearing something simple this time, dark blue jeans, a green blouse, and converse sneakers. She looked up as I walked into the room, and blushed once we looked into each other's eyes. It was almost like she recognized me.

"Hello, Ms. Platt. So Dr. Snow told me you had a broken leg. How did this occur, exactly?" I asked patiently as she smiled shyly. She looked down and was suddenly interested in her shoelaces.

"Well, I know this may sound stupid, but I was climbing up a tree. I was trying to save my neighbors' cat when I slipped off a branch." She explained as I took notes in my notepad and nodded. I listened more to the sound of her voice instead of what she was actually saying. I was spellbound by her.

"Well, it turns out you'll be just fine. All I need to do is to put on a cast. What color would you like?" I ask.

"Purple, if you have it."

"We do. I'll be right back." I left the room.

When I came back, she was sitting in the same position but this time she was biting her lip like she was nervous. How could someone so amazing as her be nervous?

I walked up to her and started to apply the cast on her leg. "I remember you. You came to Les Miserables 4 nights ago." She said out of the blue as I stared at her in shock. She remembered me? Am I dreaming?

"I remember you too. Someone as incredible as you isn't that easy to forget." She blushed as I continued, "But I'm confused. You were much more outgoing at the meet and greet, and now you're so shy. There's nothing to be scared of." This was strange. Usually I'm never that friendly to patients. Especially girl patients.

"Well, I had my friends there, and I'm much more outgoing with my friends." She explained softly as she stared at me with a blank expression.

"Oh, alright then. Anyway, you have to rest and stay off your leg for 6 weeks. I highly suggest you come here once a week for us to check your progress. Get well soon." I said as I walked out the door faster than you can say "Run."

I couldn't help but notice how she flinched when I applied the cast on her leg.

**A/N: Phew! I know it's not as long as the last chapter but I just wanted to update something. I was more focused on really getting it done than neatness, so if there's not enough detail or spelling/grammar mistakes, I'm sorry. **

**Please review! It keeps me going! I'll give you a father's day cupcake I made yesterday! There's chocolate. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, everyone! Sorry I keep you waiting so long on this chapter, I worked really hard on writing and editing this one. It's not that easy being a perfectionist! I hope you enjoy it!**

**RATING: T for violence and minor language**

**SUMMARY: Carlisle Cullen is a successful doctor in New York who lives alone in his one-bedroom apartment. He's family abandoned him after he announced he would become a doctor. His best friend, Emmett McCarty, drags Carlisle to a Broadway show; a certain beautiful performer by the name of Esme Platt catches his eye. Will they ever be together? All human.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Twilight Saga, Les Miserables, or any of the lyrics used! *sighs***

**The Show Must Go On – Chapter 3**

Over the last few weeks when Esme would come back every week to check on her leg, we would bond over certain things. I discovered that fortunately that her last show for Les Miserables was the night Emmett and I saw it, and that she hopes to take a break from acting for a while to focus on her life, and that when she does, she hopes to stay in Forks while doing it.

But I also told her about my personal life. I told her that I've wanted to be a doctor ever since senior year. When she asked me why, I said I just wanted to help save lives. I didn't tell her about my sister's death or how my parents hated me and kicked me out. I couldn't say it anyone. It was too soon. The only person who knows is Emmett.

After finishing my shift from the hospital, I drove home and quickly changed out of my scrubs. Unlike any other boring normal day, I actually had plans tonight. I planned to just go out and eat dinner. It wasn't a very big plan, but it was a start.

Somehow Esme inspired me to be a more outgoing person. She inspired me by her personality, how she could easily bond with you and make you feel like you can trust her. I was inspired to be like her.

I decided to ditch the car keys and just walk tonight. It would be a chance to meet new people.

As I was walking towards the restaurant, I stared at the ground. I stared at the green grass that moved ever so slightly by the wind blowing. As I was staring, I noticed someone else's shoes near mine and moved to step out of the way.

As I looked up to move, it was too late. The person crashed into me with a thump and fell to the ground. I noticed that her hair was the same caramel hair as Esmes'. _Wait a minute. _

"Oh, I'm so sorry madam. I should pay attention to where I'm going from now on." I said as I reached out my hand to hers. She grabbed my hand and I felt the familiar smooth skin of Esme. _Maybe it is her, maybe it isn't. Guess I'll find out. _

"It's okay, sir. I should-" Yep, it's Esme. I recognized her voice straight away. I bet that I could hear her voice clearly if she was in a room filled with people screaming.

"Dr. Cullen?" she asked. I'm still surprised she remembered me.

"Oh, uh, hi Esme." Why was I all of a sudden nervous?

I then noticed that she also dropped bags on the ground and went to pick them up. She reached out her hand and stopped me dead in my tracks. "No, I'll pick them up." She said gently and reached down.

"Then, at least let me help you. It's the least I can do." I said as she decided not to argue and just handed me a few bags.

As we walked through the streets, I had no idea where we were headed. I assumed that we were going to her house and just followed her.

"Dr. Cullen-" She started but I said that she could call me Carlisle, instead of Dr. Cullen.

"Carlisle," she smiled. "I just want to say that thank you, and when you go into my house, you might be surprised." Why would I be surprised? It's not like she had a monster in closet?

"Okay, then." At this point we reached her house. It looked any normal house, it was built with brown and red bricks and had windows. What was unusually about it?

She unlocked the door and we went inside the house. It was a very well decorated house, with black leather couches, and brown-colored walls. "My mother used to be an interior designer." She quickly explained. Oh, so that's why.

"Esme? You're back already?" A young teenager that looked about 17 stepped into the living room. Why was she here? Is that her sister or something?

"Yes, I also brought a friend," She called me a friend? "I'll see you later." She looked at me and smiled.

As the teenager walked out the door, Esme set down her bags on the kitchen table and I did the same. She escaped down the hall way into the last room. She came back with a small toddler with black spikey hair and green eyes. I wonder who she was.

"Carlisle, this is Alice, my daughter." She grabbed Alice's hand and waved at me. I smiled and looked at her in confusion. So she has a daughter? But she's not married, or is she?

"I'll explain it later." She mouthed as I nodded slightly. I couldn't help but keep wondering the same question: _Is she married?_

_Is she married? _

_Is she married?_

_Is she married? _

She put Alice down in her high chair and started to unpack the bags, while I stood there like an idiot and stared at her. "Thank you, Carlisle. For helping me today." She smiled.

"You're welcome. I guess I'll be going then," I was walking on the way to the door when Esme called my name.

"Carlisle! You're welcome to stay for dinner." _Did I hear her correctly? Did she just ask me to stay for dinner? _

"Uh, sure." I answered as I walked over towards her. Well, this is my chance to find out more about her life. Might as well take it.

She continued to make dinner, she was making pasta and salad tonight, which I didn't mind at all. Sometimes I would help out and cut the onions or the tomatoes. But other than that, I can't cook at all.

As we ate, or as I ate, she feed Alice first before herself. She was such a good mother, I could already tell. She then put Alice to bed in her room. But how is she a mother though?

"Okay, now I can answer your question from earlier," I let her continue. "Well, I was married to a man named Charles Evenson 4 years ago, because my parents forced me into it. I soon discovered that he would get drunk every night, come home, and abuse me. Soon he started to rape me almost once a week. Then I found out that I was pregnant with Alice, and I knew I had to run away. I couldn't let Alice grow up in that environment. So, we moved here and started a new life here. I went to college while Alice was babysat by that girl you saw earlier. She's my niece."

When Esme finished her story, I felt mixed up emotions. I felt angry at Charles for abusing and raping Esme. How could you do that to someone so loving and gentle? I wanted to beat the hell out of that guy. I wonder if he's still alive? If he is, I will find him and hurt him until he would wish he was never born. But I couldn't do that, because it was against the law, and then I would go to jail.

Next I felt depression. I was sadden by the fact that she experienced that and that she had to run away. But at least she's healthy now, right?

"Carlisle?" she asked me, which snapped me back to present time. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes. I'm fine. I'm so sorry that happened to you. I'm just-"

"Shocked?"

"Yeah."

"It's okay," she assured me. "Everybody's like that when I tell them. No need to apologize."

As soon as we both finished eating, we said goodbye to each other and I quickly walked home.

I'm thankful that I decided to go out tonight. I really need to do that more often.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I just wanted to say a few things:**

**Did you love it or hate it? Leave it in a review!**

**I just wrote this new story yesterday, and I would really love if you guys would R&R that one too! It's called "Stay Strong" but it's Rated M, so only read at your own pace!**

**And finally, thank you all for the reviews, putting me or any of my stories on your favorite author/stories lists, story and author alerts, and for just reading this story! Thank you so much! It means so much to me, especially since I'm a new FF writer! **

**See you soon! **


	4. Author's Note PLEASE READ

**A/N: Sorry, this isn't an actual chapter, so please don't kill me! I was wondering, do you guys want me to continue this story, or just stop updating and delete it? It's up to you guys!**

**I was just curious to see if I'm wasting my time or not, so please make sure you leave a review saying if you want me to continue this story. **

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, wow! A lot of people wanted me to continue this story, and I will, I was just curious if I should or not because school will be starting again in less than a month from now, and I'll be busy. But I'll try my best! **

**RATING: T for violence and minor language**

**SUMMARY: Carlisle Cullen is a successful doctor in New York who lives alone in his one-bedroom apartment. He's family abandoned him after he announced he would become a doctor. His best friend, Emmett McCarty, drags Carlisle to a Broadway show; a certain beautiful performer by the name of Esme Platt catches his eye. Will they ever be together? All human.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Twilight Saga, Les Miserables, or any of the lyrics used! *sighs***

**The Show Must Go On – Chapter 4**

Esme's POV:

When Carlisle left after we ate dinner, I just stood there in the kitchen in shock. I had never told anyone about my past. How I was forced into a marriage by my parents because everybody else was marrying as soon as they turned 18, while I was still not married at 22. How Charles raped and abused me, and how I was pregnant with Alice. I didn't even tell my own parents, afraid that they would judge me, or worse, they could contact Charles and tell me where I was. That would be the last thing I needed.

I sighed slightly and started to clean. I quickly washed the dishes and cleaned the table. As I cleaned, I couldn't help but think of Carlisle.

I've been thinking about him ever since I first met him at the meet and greet. Something attracted me to him. Maybe it was his sea blue eyes that I could stare into for hours and not get bored, or maybe it was the fact that he showed up into a theater in scrubs, not many people do that.

But I also admire him. I admire that he's so intelligent, after all he is a doctor, and most doctors are smart. He also seems very compassionate, even with complete strangers. You have to get to know me in order for me to get that compassionate. But it wasn't always that way.

Before I got married to Charles, I was very carefree. I would act like a normal teenager. I would hang out with my friends and create memories. I would smile at whoever I would come across that day. I would even just go the grocery store and just volunteer to help carry some bags.

But when I married Charles, all that changed. He was very protective of me, making sure I was almost never out of his sight. I would act more mature then I was supposed to be at my age, always making sure I was around him. I tried to be perfect in everything I do, to make sure I don't make a mistake so maybe I wouldn't get my usual daily beatings at night. I stopped smiling at strangers, until I just stopped smiling all together. Eventually I learned that I should never trust anyone ever again and that I would just end up hurt. I put up a barrier around myself to try to protect myself.

Then I found out that I was pregnant. I was terrified. I couldn't let Alice live and grow up in that environment. How could I? No child, or anyone for that matter, deserves to be treated the way Charles treated me. I couldn't just give birth to her and then bring her into a house that contained a monster.

I wanted to run away, and I did. But I was confused on how I could. Even though Charles was off fighting in the war, he would still find out. He probably actually did find out by now. I'm still scared that he's out there somewhere, just looking for a way to find me and bring me back to him.

But somehow, I knew I could trust Carlisle. He seemed like he would never hurt me, or anyone. I just knew I could.

But it was a strange feeling to me. Before I could never trust someone, let alone talk to them. Then all of a sudden a gorgeous man comes in my life and I couldn't stop thinking about him. I don't know what it is, but whenever I see him my stomach gets butterflies and I'm always nervous around him.

After I finished cleaning, I walked slowly over to Alice's room. Her room was quite girly, with bright pink walls and Barbies everywhere you turn. She even had a miniature kitchen set in the corner. She said she wanted to be just like me and be the greatest cook in the world. I couldn't help but smile at that. She looked up to me as not just her mother, but her role model. I know that most 2 year olds idols are their parents, but I felt flattered.

I made sure she was asleep, which she was. I was so grateful that I actually gave birth to her and that's healthy. I always thought there was always a possibility that she would die because of the beatings Charles gave to me. But she's didn't die, she was truly a little fighter.

I walked over to my room and quickly changed into my pajamas. There was still some bruises that was a result of Charles' beatings. But they would go away and heal soon, at least I hope.

I crawled into bed and smiled. I thought about even though I suffered a horrible past, I got a beautiful daughter out of it. And that was worth it.

That night I dreamt of Alice and I just playing in the playground. She giggled as we played Barbies together. I couldn't help but smile at her giggle.

Then all of a sudden Carlisle randomly stepped into the room. I looked up and motioned for him to come over. He then smiled brightly, which I smiled in return, and walked over to me.

I turned to him as he kneeled down by us. He moved his hand to my cheek and brushed it softly. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I said as he leaned in and softly pressed his warm lips against mine.

I opened my eyes as I heard an annoying beeping noise beside my right ear. _Oh, _I realized. _It's just my alarm clock. _

I sighed. Really, alarm clock, you just had to interrupt my wonderful dream?

I quickly took my shower and got dressed. Today I was wearing white shorts that ended at my knees and a green tanktop. Something simple, and thankful Charles would hit me in places that would be easy to cover, like my stomach.

I smiled as I tiptoed into Alice's room. I stopped for a moment to admire her while she slept soundly. I watched her chest rise and fall at each breath she took. She had a smile on her pink lips and snored slightly.

I quickly snapped out of it and shook her shoulder gently. "Alice, sweetie, it's time to wake up."

She groaned and pulled her covers over her head. I laughed at her and shook my head. "But mommy, can't I just sleep for five more minutes?" She complained.

I laughed once again and told her that she would be missing out on her favorite breakfast. She immediately opened her eyes wildly and bounced up and down. I rolled my eyes and held out my hand for her to take it.

When we reached the kitchen, I started to get out the ingredients needed to make chocolate chip pancakes. Shortly, I was finished and served Alice her plate.

"Thank you, mommy!" She barely got the words out before she shoved her mouth with a bite of her pancakes. "But where are your pancakes?"

I explained to her that I would something at a restaurant, with me of course having to explain exactly what a restaurant was.

Soon I heard the doorbell ring and I knew who it was. It was my niece, Bella Swan, that took care of Alice for me as I would go out and try to find a role I could audition for, even though I'm taking a short break because I have enough money to get by right now, or sometimes I would just walk around the city and enjoy the fresh air.

"Hey, Aunt Esme. How are you?" Bella questioned politely. Bless her, most 17 year olds weren't as polite as she was.

"I'm great! I left a note on the counter with my number on it and everything Alice needs. Have fun, you two!" I called to her and walked out of the door.

I smiled slightly at the sight of the city. Today everybody seemed to be high-spirited and carefree. Most people were busy walking to their jobs, but some were like me, but they had their partners there with them. They were holding hands and kissing every few minutes. I couldn't help but envy them. I wanted someone to walk along the streets with and whisper "I love you" to randomly throughout the day. But no one seemed to be interested, and I wasn't quite sure I was ready to be in a relationship yet.

When I entered Starbucks, and stopped dead in my tracks at who I saw.

**A/N: I wonder who Esme saw… well I know, but you guys don't! :P**

**Anyway, like I said earlier, I WILL be continuing this story, just not as often. I really want to focus on schoolwork this year, even though I got a 4.0 GPA (I was in freshman year last year) but my goal is a 4.1. Like you needed to know that!**

**But I also have another story, called Stay Strong, which I'll continue as well. But I'll be updating this one more often, as people seem to like and want more of this one. So, keep an eye on that one too!**

**So, review, please? The more reviews, the fast I update! **


End file.
